


I'm a Complete Dumbass

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Babysitting, Creampie, Erections, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: Bonnie and Stu Hopps believe a teenage Nick Wilde is responsible enough to bunnysit their 9-year-old daughter. They couldn't be more wrong.All alone with Judy, can he resist her cuteness? Even when she shows him her panties?





	I'm a Complete Dumbass

Nick looked down awkwardly at little Judy Hopps in the hallway in front of him. He scowled momentarily before Stu Hopps walked down the stairs, tying a tie as he went. “Be a good girl for Nick,” he kissed Judy on the forehead, “do as he tells you.”  
“Okay, dad,” Judy smiled sweetly.  
He turned to Nick, “there’s some snacks in the fridge for you.”  
“Thanks, Mr. Hopps,” Nick grinned.  
“Make sure she gets to bed on time.” With that, Stu Hopps opened the front door, exited, locking the door behind him. He hurried to the car where Bonnie Hopps already waited. Judy smiled at Nick with mouth full of gappy teeth. She wore a pink and cream frilly sleeveless dress, long enough to barely cover her knees.  
“Hey, Judy,” Nick smiled awkwardly. The two had briefly met before at a housewarming barbecue when Judy moved with her parents a few doors down from Nick. He seemed to make a good impression on Bonnie and Stu as they thought him responsible enough to bunnysit their 9 year-old daughter. Judy also took a shine to him. She believed the teenage fox from down the street was quite cool and wanted to know more about him. “Your dad mentioned something about snacks. Want some?” Nick smiled down at Judy.  
Judy grinned, “you bet!” 

The two hastily made their way to the kitchen. Nick grabbed the fridge door and opened it as Judy looked on hopefully. Nick immediately spotted six cans of Coke. He took hold of one, pulled it out, and upon shutting the fridge door, noticed Judy innocently pulling her dress up over her thighs. He watched. Thinking nothing of it, Judy continued, exposing her blue and white striped panties and lower tummy. Nick placed the can down on the kitchen counter and smiled, “you know how to get attention from grownups.”  
“Huh?” Judy let go of the dress, letting it fall to its initial position. She then looked embarrassed.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Mom said I should stop doing that.”  
Nick chuckled upon realizing that Judy lifting her dress was just a childish habit. “I won’t tell her. You can do it again if you like,” Nick’s night with young Judy was turning out to be less boring than he’d anticipated.  
“Okay,” Judy lifted the dress again in front of Nick, up to her chin. She giggled, thinking it rather cool of Nick to allow such behaviour. Nick could see Judy's petite thighs, cute panties and flat furry chest. Above the dress were two big magenta eyes and a twitching nose. Nick narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Judy.  
“Thanks, Carrots,” he stroked the top of Judy’s head while walking by. Judy gasped, feeling Nick's large paw squeezing her tail. She hastily dropped the dress before turning around. “Guess your mom would be angry if she knew you lifted your dress in front of me. And your dad,” said Nick with mock-sympathy. He sat down on a spacious faux leather couch in the living room.

Judy’s pupils shrank as though she had done something bad. “You won’t tell them, right?” She asked desperately.  
“Sure I won’t. If you let me show you something else grownups like. No-one else will find out,” said Nick smoothly, tapping the space to his left on the couch.  
“Hmm,” Judy considered Nick’s proposal. This situation felt odd. Yet there was something fun about lifting her dress. She could at least find out what Nick was about to show her. She hopped up on the couch beside Nick, who immediately placed a paw on her shoulder, gripping much tighter than expected. She felt the paw's rough surface on her shoulder with his sleek canid body to her right. He was breathed heavily.  
“Lift your dress again,” Nick said quietly into Judy’s ear, which twitched at his every word. She slowly did as she was told, shuffling to lift it past her panties. She then sat back, relaxed, oblivious, her hind legs spread. “Dumbass bunny,” scoffed Nick in the same quiet voice.  
“What’s a dumbass?” Judy tilted her head as she looked up at Nick.  
“A grownup word,” Nick booped Judy on the nose, eliciting a giggle from her. Nick lowered his right paw to Judy’s inner thigh. She giggled again, this time uneasily. Her face became flushed as the paw stroked closer to her panties. Judy had clearly never been touched there before. Without saying another word, Nick began making little circles over her crotch with one pad of his paw. His claw pressed down, creating a dent in the fabric as it moved.  
“Ah!” Judy gasped, giggling at the sensation. Something about being touched there definitely felt weird.  
“Say you like being touched down there,” Nick’s voice sounded more aggressive, startling Judy.  
“I don’t know-“  
“Do you know what happens to little bunnies who misbehave?” Nick’s long wet tongue suddenly lapped at Judy's ear. She shrieked in surprise, unable to escape his grip. He chuckled and lowered himself to lick up the side of Judy’s neck, who found herself squirming uncontrollably. Something about the way Nick touched her felt inappropriate and weird. By now, she regretted her panties to Nick.

“Stop!” She breathed. But Nick didn't stop. “I like being touched down there,” Judy blurted out, feeling as though she were about to cry. The sensation on her crotch wasn't pleasant, yet Judy didn’t believe Nick’s intentions were malicious.  
“You really are a complete dumbass,” Nick cooed into her ear.  
“I’m a complete dumbass,” Judy kept up an uneasy smile, with her dress pulled up and a fox’s claw touching the front of her panties. Nick smiled and licked the side of her cheek, his left paw gripping Judy’s shoulder tighter than before. His bushy tail curved its way around Judy's hips and rested on the couch beside her. That's when Judy felt something new from Nick touching her private parts: it was starting to hurt. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop!” She cried out . Nick only scoffed and scowled at her.

Something protruded from the front of Nick’s skinny jeans and down his left thigh. Judy could see it, looking at his crotch with watery eyes that still held innocent curiosity. Nick noticed Judy eyeing his erection and wondered just how familiar Judy was with male genetalia, or her own for that matter. He took hold of Judy’s wrist, meeting little resistance from Judy, and dropped her paw so its surface tapped the bulbous knot on his rigid cock. Judy squealed and squirmed uncomfortably. “Wha-whaa?” Her mind struggled to concoct words.  
“What do boys have that girls don’t?” Asked Nick softly, “start stroking it, dumbass.” Judy sniffled and did as she was told. Nick breathed in relief and even relaxed his grip on Judy’s shoulder. He shut his eyes, tongue hanging loose. Judy could feel the contours of Nick’s cock through his jeans. She couldn’t be sure why Nick wanted her to touch it, but judging by Nick’s reactions, figured it must feel good. Nick stood up without warning, letting Judy’s paw fall to the couch. She found herself relieved, not only ceasing her stroking of an erect cock, but also from Nick removing his paw from her panties. She swallowed and lowered her ears when Nick spoke, “want me to show you?”  
“Show me what?” Asked Judy nervously. Nick turned around. Standing tall over Judy, he unbuckled his belt, took hold of his jeans and underpants, then removed them in front of her. Judy’s eyes widened as she watched. She gasped and looked away. Nick placed a paw on her cheek to yank her head into place, in time for her to watch Nick’s red erection bounce up before her eyes. It was now free from the strict confines of his skinny jeans. Nick had felt its rigidity ever since Judy first showed him her panties. His cock stood horizontal, its pointed tip bobbing. Judy couldn't help but stare at the red erect teenage cock. It was a warm evening, causing much foxy musk to radiate from it, into Judy's twitching nostrils. Living in a rabbit household, this scent was new to her.  
“Touch it again,” said Nick firmly. He sat back down beside Judy, kicking off his jeans. Judy was beginning to think it inappropriate it is to see Nick's... (she wasn't completely sure what it was called.) When Judy didn’t respond quick enough, Nick grabbed both Judy’s ears to pull her closer. Before she realised what he was doing, he'd sunk his teeth into her two tall ears. She yelped in pain. The bite wasn't strong enough to draw blood or leave a mark, but left a grim impression on Judy. Sniffling, she tentatively raised her paw, placing it down on Nick's now-naked cock. It felt surprisingly warm, she instantly drew her paw away upon first contact. Then thinking better, lowered it back down. The sensation of sharp teeth on her ears subsided as Nick eased his jaw’s grip. Judy's eyes became watery while she delicately touched his cock. Nick snickered at how much of a brave girl she was. He briefly thought Judy's parents might be proud of their daughter for giving a satisfying handjob at such a young age. Then reconsidered. Of course they won't. 

Judy’s paw was miniscule in comparison to the predator’s penis. She stroked it up and down while eyeing it curiously. It was rigid yet fleshy to the touch. There was some give from her paw's pressure. She was surprised at how many veins it had. Judy tilted her head as her paw briefly ceased rubbing the length to explore his knot. She stretched out the pads on her paw over it curiously, only pausing to look up at Nick with her two big magenta eyes. She saw his long, flat tongue hanging loose from the sharp teeth in his muzzle in a wry smile. Clearly he was enjoying what Judy was doing to him. Judy’s ears hung at the sides of her head as she continued, still too frightened to stop. Nick enjoyed the stimulations from Judy's paws, which felt extremely different from his own. They touched him in ways he simply couldn't. Sitting back, Nick unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to one side. His chest, as fluffy as his tail, was there for Judy to see. His belly expanded and contracted quickly from his rapid animalistic breathing.

Judy felt Nick’s soft, bushy tail stroke her thigh sinuously, as though trying to encourage her. She yelped again, this time in surprise, as the tail deftly stroked the front of her panties. She blushed, biting her lip and only briefly pausing her stroking. She felt a tingling sensation from between her hind legs.  
“What’s wrong, dumbass?” Nick cooed while still stroking Judy’s crotch with his tail.  
“It feels weird when you touch my... my...” Judy looked seriously uncomfortable.  
“Your vagina,” Nick said plainly. Judy nodded sheepishly, having heard her mom use that word a few times.  
“It shouldn’t feel weird, Judy. It should feel good. It feels good when you stroke my cock.” He licked Judy’s ear again, causing her little body to shudder, all the while speeding up the stroking from his tail. Judy began to look sad, wondering if something was wrong with her. By now she stroked Nick’s cock with two paws, one travelling along the underside from knot to tip, while the other explored his warm, musky testicles. Judy felt a strange mix of curiosity and embarrassment as she let her paw cup each testicle individually, playing with them. While her other paw made circles on the pointy tip of Nick’s penis, earning pleasured mewls from him. The cock throbbed, but Judy didn’t stop. She soon ran her paw down the centre of Nick’s scrotum, all of his genetalia much larger than Judy’s paw and completely unfamiliar to her. While her other paw resumed rubbing its length.

Just as she became accustomed to the sensation of Nick’s tail on the outside of her privates, Judy felt one of Nick’s strong paws take hold of her panties. She reflexively removed her paws from his cock and crossed her thighs upon feeling Nick begin to remove her panties. She didn’t want him to see her girl parts. But Nick simply prized her thighs apart with his other paw. “No!” Judy squealed. She flailed her hind legs frantically in a futile attempt to resist the much stronger teenage fox. Nick let go, causing Judy to fall on her side. She lay with her legs spread, dress scrunched up and panties in full view of Nick's leering green eyes. Tears rolled down Judy's cheeks as she felt a strong paw take hold of her panties and pull them down to her ankles. She shut her eyes in embarrassment upon feeling the room's cool air conditioning on her littlle furry slit. A moment later, Nick's tail moved in front of her crotch and rubbed circles over it, slightly parting Judy's labia. “You touch yourself here, don't you,” said Nick with a wry grin. He kept one paw on Judy's right inner thigh so she wouldn't compromise his tail's movements.  
“Nn-nn,” Judy shook her head twice.  
“Liar,” Nick sped up his tail's movements, “all girls touch themselves here.”  
“No! I don't!” Judy was beginning to mewl at the sensation of a fox's tail stimulating her vagina. She didn't touch herself there, and was beginning to think she never will. Judy shut her eyes. Next thing she felt was warm breath from Nick's muzzle close to her face, followed by wet lips on hers and a long tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Judy opened her eyes at once, realizing Nick was kissing her. She screamed in surpise and tried to scrabble away, only to find herself pinned to the couch. The kiss was unpleasantly wet. Judy was unsure how long it lasted. From where she lay, she couldn't see Nick's paws or tail, but could feel them rubbing her slit, pinching and spanking her butt. The pain in her groin returned, growing in intensity. Judy coughed and spluttered whilst still recovering from Nick's forced kiss. The aforementioned kiss was Judy's first. There was a boy, another rabbit, in Judy’s class whom she wanted to kiss. Now her first kiss will always belong to Nick. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

“You must be the only girl who doesn’t touch herself here,” Nick was becoming impatient. He took a firm hold on Judy's ears and yanked her to a seated position, his tail under her taint. He growled, looking at his still-erect, throbbing canid cock. Judy sniffled once before bringing two shaking paws back onto it. All the while, Nick positioned the tip of his tail between her thighs. 

A claw parted Judy's tight labia and stroked up towards her clitoris. Nick could feel Judy was not moist, not turned on, merely shivering and snivelling in pain. He took a moment to consider the long-term effects Judy may suffer from sexual abuse. She would develop PTSD, perhaps in the form of anxiety as to not trust others in future. It would hinder future friendship and relationship prospects. Perhaps Judy will become depressed, due in no part to a warped sense of self and self image. She'd have no idea of her own sexuality, how to form relationships, or aspirations. Judy may become sex-avoidant or hypersexual to replicate the experience of being molested. She'd have sex with strange adults, become addicted, maybe even turn to drugs when sex ceases to satisfy. Her parents might know something’s wrong when Judy's grades start slipping. They'd wonder what happened to their little Judy, unaware Nick had destroyed her. Perhaps Judy would attend counselling. But with parents who worked such long hours as Judy's, Nick doubted they would find time to bring her to appointments. It was fun to speculate on the long-term effects of sexual abuse. But with plans to move to Zootopia, Nick wouldn't be around long enough watch Judy spiral into mental illness.

Nick penetrated his claw deeper into Judy. She tensed up and yelped. His claw clearly found a sensitive spot. As Judy's limbs twitched she opened her eyes wide. He applied pressure. “No!” Judy breathed, feeling a tingling, aching sensation. Nick rubbed Judy's dry vagina slowly, silencing her with a short but rough kiss. His tongue rubbed on the surface of Judy's, tasting bunny saliva and feeling her scared, curt breathing. She tried to pull away, so Nick yanked her towards him, her head resting on his furry chest. One of Judy's paws still stroked on Nick's hard cock, gripping it. She pulled back on his cock, only to hear Nick moan out and see thick cum spurt from the tip of Nick's penis. She gasped, confused. Some most hit Nick’s belly in long beads, while some spilled onto the couch. She pulled again, watching Nick's cock ejaculating more loads of fox cum.  
“Arrgh,” Nick moaned, squeezing Judy tighter. He kissed Judy again, this time on the forehead. Judy moaned too from having her pussy stroked by Nick. He prodded at her clitoris with his paw before finally slowing. Judy blinked in confusion, her vision blurred with tears. “Look at the mess you've made,” Nick snarled. On Nick's right, was a blot of white cum, “you should clean it up before your parents get home.”  
“But,” Judy whimpered, “it came from your-” She realized her paw was still on Nick's cock. She withdrew it once with a yelp, finding her paw sticky and warm.  
“My cock,” Nick finished Judy’s sentence.  
“I don't wanna!” Judy gazed at the cum stain. Though she wasn't sure what exactly what it was, it didn't look appealing. Growling, Nick took hold of Judy's wrist and dragged her over his lap, Judy's body pushing his cock to one side. The bitter smell of Nick's cum invaded her nostrils. She tried to turn her head away from it, only to have Nick push her head down. Defeated, and feeling like she may cry again, Judy extended her tongue and licked the already-cold viscous white liquid. Its unpleasant taste lingered long in her mouth. Nick spanked her petite buttocks as she licked it.  
“I shouldn't have to ask twice, dumbass,” he snarled.  
“I'm sorry!” Judy wept, feeling another spank and pinch of her tail. Nick pushed her head down again. Judy slowly extended her tongue, eyes shut, and ran her tongue on the stain, again tasting fox cum.

Judy felt herself lifted off Nick's lap, her haunches back on the couch. She sighed with relief with the taste of cum still on her mouth, a taste she would never forget. “I shouldn't have to ask twice, naughty dumbass bunny,” Nick licked Judy's neck. Her little body shuddered. Nick licked lower, “your parents would be so disappointed in you.”  
“No. They won't!” Judy protested meekly, but secretly believing Nick to be correct.  
“Know what happens to bunnies who don't do as they're told?”  
Judy shook her head.  
“They get eaten,” with that, Nick bent over, his muzzle between Judy's thighs. She shrieked in surprise. Nick extended his tongue and ran its surface on Judy's labia, instantly moistening it with his warm saliva. He lifted Judy's dress further for a better view. Nick was exceptionally skilled with his tongue. But Judy was in no position to appreciate receiving oral sex. She whimpered, breathing and heart-rate increasing. She genuinely believed Nick was about to eat her. His tongue began forcing it's way past Judy's labia and inside her pussy. His tongue curled, its tip poking on Judy's clit repeatedly.  
“No! I want my mommy and daddy!” Judy tried desperately to push Nick's head away from between her legs, but to no avail. He loved teasing, scaring, and hurting this bunny. He positioned his head close to Judy's thigh and extended his tongue to show Judy exactly where he was licking. Judy cracked an eye open, to see a canid tongue lapping between her thighs, feeling its warmth. “No! Not there!” She squeaked. Nick only continued, enjoying the taste of Judy. His tongue pushed into Judy as deep as possible. His paw rubbed on Judy's taint before penetrating Judy with his tongue. Judy moaned. Nick, much like when he first touched her private parts, was not gentle. He touched and licked Judy with the intention of causing discomfort.  
“Are you a dumbass bunny?” He paused to snarl.  
“Yes! I'm a dumbass bunny!” Judy moaned. She wasn't sure how long she endured Nick licking her. He'd intermittently suck and nibble her vulva with his sharp teeth. He eventually pulled back and smirked at how moist her little pussy looked. Judy couldn't watch. She'd covered her eyes with her paws, face flushed. When Nick nipped playfully at Judy's inner thighs and vulva, she genuinely thought she was about to be eaten. She screamed, “no! I don't wanna die! I wanna see my mommy and daddy again!”  
“They don't love you,” said Nick with a wry smile, looking up from between her legs.  
“No! That's not true!”  
“Why did they want an evening without you? They don't want a little dumbass with them,” Nick continued licking.  
“No! That's not true!” Judy only dared open her eyes upon feeling Nick pull his muzzle away. Her nethers suddenly felt empty. She watched Nick stand up in front of her, his cock still erect. He positioned himself over Judy, edging his cock closer to where he'd been licking. “Know what's about to happen?” He teased. Judy stared at him blankly for a few seconds before realizing when she felt the cock graze her now-slickened labia.  
“No! No! Stop! Please!” Her eyes widened, looking up at Nick as he loomed over her. Her legs flailed and body squirmed. Nick grabbed hold of Judy's dress to prevent her from shimmying away. He thrust his hips forward, his cock penetrating Judy, stretching her labia painfully. “No!” Judy cried, though Nick ignored her. He groaned at now tight Judy's pussy felt, even when lubricated with his own saliva. He took hold of Judy's hips to pull her towards him, tugging on the dress to keep her in place. Bonnie brought the dress for Judy from a thrift shop two weeks ago, unaware her daughter would be raped while wearing it. Judy was a smart girl. Nick knew that, if it weren't for him, she would one day find someone, and when ready, have consensual sex. But now Judy's perception of sex, and sexuality, would forever be warped. She would never be quite the same again. Could Judy ever form a healthy relationship as an adult? He didn't know, or especially care.

Judy was too young to understand what Nick was doing to her. She felt his cock enter her, causing her to breathe quickly while squealing in pain. She wanted her mom and dad to come home. But they were enjoying a quiet evening together without her, blissfully ignorant. As Nick's cock pushed deeper, the knot bumped against her labia. “No! Noo! Stop! It won't fit!” Judy begged. Nick bent down, biting Judy's neck and with one powerful thrust of his hips successfully knotted Judy. The two animals gasped. His cock pushed completely within Judy's pussy with a squishing sound, followed by the noise of fur slapping fur. Nick destroyed Judy's hymen. Judy breathed quickly, the word 'hymen' not even in her vocabulary. She tried to push Nick off, but was unable to. Now they were both coupled, Nick couldn't stop without climaxing. He looked down at Judy, tongue hanging loose, starting to thrust forward in curt, powerful motions. His tail wagged slowly. Judy felt the cock's pointed tip in her lower tummy, making her stomach ache and pussy sore.  
“You like this,” Nick said with a grunt, still struggling with Judy's tightness. He nibbled at the side of her neck, as though about to eat her.  
“No! I don't!” Judy kept struggling in Nick's grasp.  
“Dumbass bunnies want to be fucked,” Nick groaned. He pulled his muzzle away from Judy's neck to look at her, “say it.”  
“I like being fucked,” squeaked Judy. It was especially perverse to hear those words from the lips of a girl her age. Nick's cock throbbed inside Judy, its knot holding the two animals together. Nick even let go of Judy, confident in its ability to couple them. Judy kicked, screamed and squirmed, unable to get away from Nick. Each thrust of his hips pushed her upwards on the couch, only for her to fall when he withdrew. The pain from his initial insertion slowly faded, though never completely. Judy never wanted to be 'fucked' again, and could never imagine wanting something so uncomfortable and weird. She eventually gave up struggling, feeling defeated. Judy lay back to let Nick continue unhindered, looking up at him with dead eyes. The bouncing, energetic 9 year-old bunny Bonnie and Stu Hopps had left with Nick was gone. Judy was reduced to a worn-out, tearful mess. Nick craned his neck to look closer into Judy's eyes before kissing her lips, parting them with ease and lapping messily at her tongue with his own. Judy found herself trying to kiss back, anything to appease Nick so he might take pity on her. She raised her tongue to meet Nick's, only to find his tongue wrapping around hers. As they kissed, Judy felt Nick's hips speeding up. “Nnn!” She muffled, unable to moan mid-kiss. Nick kept his muzzle on Judy. His paws returned to her hips.  
“Ah!” Nick broke this kiss suddenly, “fuck!” Cum began to erupt from his throbbing cock. It filled Judy’s cosy, pink interior. Warm and sticky, the cum flowed further inside her than Nick's cock could reach. She wondered if her insides would ever be rid of it.  
“Urgh!” Judy's shuddered. Her hips moved along with Nick's. More and more cum ejaculated with each every inward thrust. It felt, in a word, gross. Nick pulled his cock out of Judy with a wet pop. She breathed a quick sigh of relief. Before her, the cock was white at the tip. Nick stroked it with his paw, causing a new bead of cum to fall onto her thigh. Judy felt so empty without a cock inside her.

Realising Nick no longer had a grip on her, Judy scrabbled back on the couch. As she did, a concoction of saliva, cum and blood leaked from between her legs. She looked like a little cum dumpster. “Ah! Aah!” Judy began to panic upon noticing where the blood came from. Nick placed a paw over her lips to quiet her. “It's past your bed time,” he said soothingly.  
“Huh?” Judy blinked.  
“Time for bed, carrots. Put these back on,” Nick held out Judy's panties, which she put back on with haste. He then took her paw in his own, and led her upstairs. Once in her room, Judy wondered if she'd imagined the session between her and Nick. Nick's prolonged, passionate kiss goodnight confirmed it wasn't her imagination. Nick closed the door on Judy's room, went downstairs and inspected the stain on the couch. Even he was disgusted by the smell. He wiped it away with kitchen roll, grabbed a Coke and watched TV until Judy's parents arrived home. Meanwhile, Judy cried herself into an uneasy sleep. She dreamed about adults of varying species and genders, all lifting her dress and touching her.

Stu Hopps pulled back the curtains of Judy's room, sunlight falling upon her face. “Rise and shine, sleepy!” He said cheerfully. Judy arose slowly. Her tummy and vagina still ached. Judy would immediately change out of her pyjamas most mornings. But this morning, found herself reaching inside her pyjama pants and stroking the little warm slit within. She tried unsuccessfully to replicate the tingly sensations Nick was able to elicit down there. She finally gave up, consequently late for breakfast. She fidgeted a lot on the car ride to school that morning. Her dad drove her, while Judy couldn’t stop looking at his crotch, imagining what his penis might look like and how it would feel to get fucked by her dad. The first thing she did at school was try to find the word 'dumbass' in the dictionary.

Judy's found herself unable to concentrate in school following the night she was raped. Her teacher noticed a decrease in the quality of Judy's work and asked if she was okay before recess. Judy responded with a meek, “mmhmm,” with an embarrassed look on her face. Three days passed. During which, Judy couldn't help but imagine her friends naked as they spoke to her. Like with her dad, she wondered how it would feel to be fucked by her friends.  
“Wanna sit next to me?” Dan, the rabbit Judy had a crush on, asked Judy one afternoon before lunch.  
“No thanks,” said Judy plainly. She simply lost interest in him. She sat by herself as to not be bothered by sexual thoughts. 

Bonnie Hopps found Judy's dress on the floor of her bedroom and held it up before Judy, “why don't you wear this today?”  
“No, mom,” Judy's pupils shrank at the sight of it.  
“Judy, you're being silly,” the dress had no visible stains, “it's good for another day.” She left Judy alone to get dressed. Bonnie and Stu clearly hadn't yet noticed something was wrong with Judy. They both worked long hours, often too busy to spend as much time together as they wanted.  
“Your parents don't love you,” the words in Nick's voice replayed in Judy's mind. She wondered if he was correct. That day in school, Judy excused herself to use the bathroom, where she locked herself in a cubicle before stroking her vagina vigorously. She pushed her panties aside with her paw while trying again to replicate how it felt when Nick touched her. She failed. Just as she had failed the night before, and the night before.  
“Please! Please!” She whispered. Judy eventually gave up and broke down in tears. It was a long time until she returned to class. Her teacher, a jaded racoon, merely suspected Judy was on her first period. As other children thought of the next math question or plans for the weekend, Judy couldn't stop daydreaming about Nick's penis and testicles. She remembered the numerous veins under her paw, the smell and fleshy texture.

Stu Hopps entered Judy's room that evening while Judy sat at her desk, maths homework book open and paw between her legs. She moved her paw quickly as to not arouse suspicion. “Hey, dad,” she looked up at him innocently.  
“Just had a call from work. There's a technical problem I gotta go fix. Your mom's working the night shift, so I called someone to watch you,” said Stu, his jacket already on.  
“Please, no.”  
He chuckled, “I'll only be a few hours. You'll be with someone you know.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang, “that'll be him.” Judy's heart sank. Stu turned and left. Judy's heart beat out of her chest as she heard her dad descend the stairs, open the front door and say, “thanks again, Nick.”  
“No trouble at all,” came Nick's smooth voice.  
“Bought any homework with you?”  
“Nah, I'm all done for the night.”  
“Judy's upstairs in her room. Don't know why she's being so shy.”  
“That's okay.”  
“Gotta go. Don't want to keep the folks at work waiting. Bye, Nick.”  
“Bye.”

The front door closed. Judy could hear Nick's hind paws on her house's creaking wooden staircase as he walked towards her. She was overcome with an urge to run. But there was nowhere to run. She dashed under the covers on her bed. Only after doing so did Judy realise it was a terrible place to hide. She heard her bedroom door swing open and Nick drawing closer. “I can see your ears,” said Nick, before pulling back the covers to reveal a frightened little bunny. Nick wore a familiar wry smile. “Miss me, carrots?” Nick pulled back the covers further, wanting to see more of Judy's trembling body. He looked surprised upon seeing her in the same dress as their previous encounter. “Missed me that much, huh?”  
“No! I don't!” Nick leaned down over Judy until he was lying on top of her. She felt his heavy chest upon hers. Nick's left paw immediately began stroking Judy's panties, before pulling them down her thighs and penetrating her with a claw. Something about Nick's touch felt different from her own. It seemed to sedate her. Judy let out an, “aaah.” Nick opened his mouth over Judy. She felt his hot breath on her face, before his tongue slathering on her cheek. She moved her head to one side despite knowing attempts to resist Nick's abuse are futile. Nick merely forced her head back to an upward position and kissed her. “You're a dumbass bunny, aren't you?” He whispered into Judy's ear.  
“Yes. I'm a dumbass bunny,” Judy moaned. Her hips moved with Nick's paw as he stroked her. She suddenly felt his paw move away. Judy gasped. She didn't want Nick touching her pussy. Yet somehow missed it in their three days apart. Nick began lifting Judy's dress. This didn't surprise Judy, until he lifted it up over her head. “No, wait!” She didn't want to be naked. Although Nick had already seen her vagina and had sex with her, Judy at least had an item of clothing on. Nick slapped Judy's cheek and growled. She sniffled, a tear forming in her eye. Nick removed the dress with ease now that Judy seemed to have learned her place. He threw it to the floor and gazed down at Judy's cute undeveloped chest. He wondered how would being raped affect Judy's perception of her body when her boobs take form. His gaze moved down to the tiny slit of fur between Judy's legs. He took hold of her panties and whisked them off, allowing Judy's legs to move freely. She lay to one side. A tear streamed down Judy's cheek and onto the pillow. “Why do you keep doing this?” She squeaked, “What did I do to you?” She sobbed, “please! Please stop! You're a big meanie!” Nick patted Judy's shoulder and smiled.  
“No. I'm not going to stop,” his paw returned to Judy's labia. His claw pushed on her clit, “I'm having too much fun to stop. And I know you like it, too.”  
“I don't!”  
“You like touching my cock,” Nick stood up, one paw still on Judy's tight pussy and took down his jeans. Nick's semi-erect cock protruded from the fur on his crotch. He lay back down, gripping Judy's paw and guiding it to his cock. Judy was too scared to resist.  
“I like touching your cock,” said Judy with a childish pout. Her cheeks were bright pink. She was flustered, but smart enough to know Nick could kill her. The cock expanded in Judy's paw. Judy continued, her breathing quickening from Nick's digital pad wiggling inside her. Nick eventually turned around, on all fours above Judy. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it beside her dress. That's when Judy realised what Nick was about to do. A tear spilled down her cheek and onto the pillow.  
“Is crying the only thing you're good at?” Nick scowled before lowering the pointy tip of his cock into Judy's labia. She moaned. Getting fucked by Nick's fox cock hurt less than the previous time, now that her hymen had broke. Nick sunk his cock completely inside Judy's pussy until he was balls deep. Her labia stretched to accommodate him. He moved tantalizingly slowly. Even Judy was surprised she could take something so large with such little discomfort compared to her first time. (Though the pain was still considerable.) Then Nick began to move, his hips humping back and fourth. The bed springs squeaked. It reminded Judy of the noises she had heard from her parents' bedroom late at night when they thought she was asleep. For a girl her age, she was now quite knowledgeable about what they were doing.  
“You're also good at being fucked,” Nick continued, grunting with each inward thrust of his hips, “you should drop out of school and become a full-time fucktoy.” Judy's only response were short moans. She could feel the knot's bulge under her labia and Nick's balls slapping her. Her tummy felt so full and warm.

Judy's hips bucked back and fourth while she held a dildo in the shape of a canid penis down inside her, one paw on its hilt. Inserting it always caused a stinging sensation. Yet Judy loved punishing her vagina. Beside her, scrunched up on her bed, was a pink and cream frilly sleeveless dress. It looked like something a child would wear, which is exactly why she brought it after seeing the dress in a thrift shop two weeks ago. (Perhaps it was for children of larger species.) “Aah!” She whispered, “it hurts!” She moved the dildo faster. She imagined the dildo as Nick's cock, his cum spilling its way up her insides as she climaxed with a loud, “aaah!” Judy was aware violent sexual fantasies aren't uncommon, or unhealthy, among adults. She never condoned real-life sexual abuse. Only in her imagination would she let her fantasies fester. She sometimes thought about letting Nick in on her secret kink, but wasn't yet ready. What if he found it off-putting? For now, Judy would keep it to herself.

9-year-old Judy squirmed and bucked. "It hurts!" She wailed. Her eyes opened wide with shrunk pupils and overflowing with tears. Once again it seemed, Judy let herself get raped. She would blame herself for years to come. Nick grunted while pushing hard and deep until, catching Judy by surprise, she felt his warm foxy cum in her tummy. He kissed her neck whilst releasing load after load inside her. His naked balls slapped on Judy's fur. Cum quickly overflowed and stained the sheet, but Nick wouldn't stop. Judy felt it dribble down on her taint, Nick's tail rubbing it onto her fur. He pulled out before his erection could wilt, which caused Judy's labia to stretch upon his knot's exit. Judy panted whilst naked and smelling of sex. Fresh white jizz oozed from her bruised labia. Meanwhile, clear tears dripped from her eyes which stared at the ceiling. Nick wanted to know what Judy was thinking, not that it was within her vocabulary. A dumbass like her was probably lost for words. Her once-cheerful eyes now looked dead. He spat on Judy's chest before picking up his jeans and shirt, heading downstairs, "come down when you want more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who got this far! Hope you enjoyed. I'm always happy to see feedback. Maybe even a podfic, if you dare.
> 
> This work is a prequel to my other story, 'Taking Care of Judy': https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730375
> 
> 'Taking Care of Judy' now has a sequel! Take a look: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156716


End file.
